1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connectors, cables assemblies and methods for making the same. Specifically, the disclosure is directed to fiber optic connectors, cable assemblies and methods that use a holder for attaching the fiber optic cable to the connector.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic communication networks are experiencing explosive growth. In just a few years, the transmission of optical communication signals for voice, video, data, and the like has soared. The future growth of fiber optical networks is necessary because subscribers are still demanding more bandwidth. To accommodate the bandwidth demand, network operators are investing in and installing optical networks to route optical fibers toward the user. In certain applications, the craft prefers to terminate the ends of fiber optic cable in the field to avoid issues with excess cable length and slack storage. However, conventional connectors require finishing the ferrule endface which is time-consuming and best accomplished in a factory setting with dedicated polishing and inspection equipment.
To solve these connector termination issues, mechanical splice connectors such as the UniCam® available from Corning Cable Systems of Hickory, N.C. were developed. The UniCam® connector allows the craft to easily, quickly and reliably make a mechanical splice connection between a field-fiber and an optical fiber stub of the connector without the need to polish a ferrule endface of the connector. Initially, mechanical splice connector were intended for termination with indoor fiber cables that included aramid fibers or the like as strength members. Specifically, the aramid fibers or the like were secured to a portion of the connector using a deformable crimp tube. However, with the push of FTTx to subscribers the craft desires to terminate mechanical splice connectors to more robust fiber optic cables. Manufacturers have attempted to develop mechanical splice connectors that terminate these robust fiber optic cables, but to date the designs require complicated components, numerous components, are difficult to manufacture, useful with only a single cable design, and/or expensive.